Heart to Heart DEANxSAM
by superxnatural321
Summary: Dean and Sam confront feelings for each other, feelings more then just brotherly love. First ever story I wrote please tell me if its good bad or ok.


Dean crashes through the motel door almost breaking it down. He carries Sam, who is groaning in pain and leaning on Dean, to the bed. As Sam falls on to the soft yet bouncy bed Dean rushes to bathroom to get cloths, string, and a needle. He hurry back to his little brothers side. With the strength Sammy has he takes off his tight blood soaked shirt revealing a bloody bullet wound in his shoulder and a muscularly toned body. Dean hesitates for a second thinking about how tall and handsome his younger brother is, with his long burnt brown shaggy hair. Dean melts on the inside as Sammy's forest green eyes look into Dean's as if they were staring at his soul. "Dean...DEAN!" Sam says waking his older brother from his trance. "sorry" " its fine, now just hurry up and fix the hole in my shoulder." Dean pushes on Sam's sweaty chest forcing him down on the bed and pinches the wound closed standing over Sam. "what even happened" Dean asks trying to distract Sam from the pain. "I was checking out the bedroom and the shape shifter shot me. "Dammit Sammy how many times do I have to tell you not to go hunting without me. If I hadn't gotten you you could have been ripped to shreds you you could have been..." Dean pauses trying not to think of Sam being killed and not being with him anymore. As Dean finishes up the two don't speak till Sam looks up and apologizes, though Dean doesn't reply Sam gets up and goes to the bathroom to get a shower and wash his newly stitched bullet wound. Dean wait to move until the shower starts running. He moves to the pathetic motel fridge with a bottle opener in hand. He thinks of his younger brother, "what's wrong with me? He's my younger brother I can't love him like THAT." Dean sits on the couch switching on the TV and slowly taking swigs of his favorite beer and still thinking of his brother.  
MEANWHILE...

As the warm water slowly triples down Sam's back he also thinks of his handsome older brother. "He's so handsome, even though he has a smaller body than me he still has his gentle green eyes and firm look. I know its wrong but I have to admit it. I'm in love with my brother." Sammy walks in to the main area with nothing but a loosely tied towel around the lower half of his body. Dean takes a fast glance at his brother and hesitates then to look back at the television playing Brave heart. Sam makes his way to the fridge and grabs two beers noticing Dean's is gone. "Dean" Sam says getting his attention then tilting the beer towards his brother. Dean knowing Sam wants to talk about something Dean says with a cocky attitude, "Come'r Sammy, Lets have the Heart to Heart conversation." patting the cushion next to him and switching off the TV Sam slowly walks over rolling over ideas of how to phrase what is going to come out of his mouth next. Dean opens the two beers and hands Sam his, the tow slightly touching fingers as the transition takes place. The Winchester brothers don't say a word till Sam clears his throat breaking the silence. "So" Sam says raising his eyebrows, at the same time Dean wipes his sweaty hands on his pant legs trying not to get nervous. "Have you ever had a... CRUSH, lets call it, that you know was wrong but couldn't do anything to stop it?" Sam asks. " Come on Sammy what do you think this is a slumber party?" Dean says yet again with a cocky attitude. "Humor me" Sam pleads looking like a lost puppy asking for a home. "Huh, fine" Dean says, "yea I guess why?"" Has it ever been on a guy?" Sam adds to his question starting to blush a little more with each added sentence. "Yes, actually you know Sam just get to the point!" Sam starts to slowly lean in towards Dean. As Dean starts to back away he decides to confront his feelings as well, mow knowing his brothers intention of the conversation The Winchester brothers begin a drawn-out and passionate kiss. Dean draws out the ending of the kiss so it's as long and sweet as he can make it. The brothers keep their eyes closed and lightly press their foreheads together. Dean interrupts the silence asking a question, "Are we gonna do this?" " I don't know" Sammy replies. Dean stands from the couch and grabs his younger brothers hand pulling him up with him. With a quick pull and twist Sam has Dean pinned against the wall with his brands above his head. A pit forms in Dean's stomach when he kisses Sam again. The two kiss passionately yet again hand make their way to the bed. Sam stands at the foot of the bed back to the mattress. The younger brother slowly unbuttons Dean's red and black flank shirt revealing yet another string and muscularly toned body. The towel slips off Sam's lower half and he trips falling back on the bed pulling Dean with him. "Just like Casa Erotica" Dean's remarks and Sam laughs. Dean eventually pulls of his own pants and the two stare blankly into each other's eyes. A long kiss is begun an Sam flips Dean onto his back and is now on all fours over his handsome older brother. "Are you ready?" Though Dean has done this thousands of times it has yet to be with a guy, let alone his own brother. Even though the hesitation was obvious Dean replies with a nod and a nervous breathe out. Sam slowly and gently starts thrusting and asks if his brother is ok. Dean moans and Sam begins to pick up the pace. After a while Dean switches place with his younger brother and starts thrusting himself. They both reach their climax and fall on the bed Sam face up on his back and Dean belly down with one arm over his younger brother. Two sweaty gleaming bodies lay together in love later to fall asleep in each others arms. When Dean wakes up he looks into his brothers eyes and falls in love all over again. The two greet each other in the morning but one thing sticks out. "Sammy, I love you, I will never let anyone or anything ever hurt you" The two haven't been this happy in a long time, but now they know that they will always have each other.


End file.
